Heya Behind the scenes
by AMD2012
Summary: Naya e Heather após o episodio Sexy -2x15. Contém spoilers. Primeira fic Heya em português!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Nova fic chegando galera! Eu percebi que não temos nenhuma Brittana em portugues :( Mas tambem não temos nehuma Heya em portugues. Então resolvi fazer uma fic como um pouquinho de cada. Capitulo curtinho mas espero que vocês gostem.**

**N/A 2: Tive que repostar a fic porque o site encrencou comigo e não queira deixar postar o segundo capitulo.**

* * *

><p><span>[Action!]<span>

_Santana está andando pelo corredor indo de encontro a Brittany._

_-Oi. – disse a latina._

_- Olá. – respondeu a loira de olhos azuis._

_- Nos podemos conversar?_

_- Mas nos nunca fazemos isso._

_- Eu sei, mas eu queria agradecer por cantar comigo no Club Glee. Por que me fez pensar em muitas coisas. E o que eu percebi, é que a razão de eu ser má é porque eu tenho raiva. E eu tenho raiva porque tenho todos esses sentimentos. Sentimentos por você, que tenho medo de lidar porque eu tenho medo de lidar com as conseqüências. Você entende o que estou tentando te dizer?_

_- Não, na verdade não._

_- Eu quero ficar com você. Mas eu tenho medo do que vão falar, dos olhares. Você viu o que aconteceu com o Kurt aqui na escola._

_- Mas, querida, se alguém fizesse piada com você, tomaria uma surra ou seria humilhado._

_- Eu sei, mas tenho medo do que vão falar pelas minhas costas. Ainda sim eu tenho que aceitar que eu te amo. Eu te amo e não quero ficar com Sam, Finn ou nenhum outro garoto. Eu quero só você. Diga que me ama também. Por favor._

_- Claro que te amo, eu amo. E estaria com você e não fosse pelo Artie. _

_- Artie?_

_-Eu amo ele também. Não quero magoá-lo, não é certo. Não posso terminar com ele._

_- Claro que pode. Ele é só um garoto idiota._

_- Mas isso não seria certo. Santana, você tem que saber, se eu e Artie algum dia terminarmos e eu der sorte de você ainda estar solteira. – falou e gentilmente tocou o braço da latina que recuou._

_- Não._

_-Eu serei sua. Orgulhosamente._

_- É mesmo, Uau! Quem diria que ser tão flexível significa que você é presa?_

_- Sinto muito. Não..._

_- Sai de perto! – a latina empurra a loira._

_-Sinto muito. – Brittany observa a morena ir embora._

[Corta! Muito bom meninas!]

Narração de Naya Rivera

Eu realmente gostei da virada da Santana neste episodio. Mas eu nunca pensei que essa cena fosse ser tão fácil e tão difícil ao mesmo tempo. Nunca antes falei com tanta verdade e propriedade como quando pronunciei aquelas três palavras para minha melhor amiga. Eu te amo. Heather e eu somos amigas e nada mais do que isso. Mas aquele olhar dela. Foi como se eu pudesse ver através da cena, da atuação e enxergar de fato que ali existe algo, mas ainda quero descobrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Então devo continuar? O que vocês acham e esperam dessa fic?**

**Bjão :***


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:Demorei mas postei... aproveitem o capitulo e nos vemos lá no final, tenho uma pergunta pra vocês.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narração de Naya<strong>

Depois de terminarmos mais um dia de filmagens todos se dirigiram para os trailers. Jenna, Amber, Heather e Ashley conversavam enquanto se dirigiam para o Trailer numero 5. Cory, Mark, Kevin e Harry entraram no numero 3. Eu como sempre fiquei na duvida se entrava ou não no trailer numero 1. Olhei para a janela, e vi o vaso de flores. **"Tudo bem elas estão ocupadas." **Andei mais alguns metros e bati de leve na porta do trailer 5.

- Ei meninas! Posso ficar com vocês?

- As flores estão na janela, né? – perguntou Ashley.

- Aham.- confirmei me sentando no sofá. Heather veio sentar-se do meu lado, passou o braço sobre meus ombros me puxando para seu abraço. Seu toque me acalmava e por mais que eu tivesse com raiva da Lea e da Dianna por mais uma vez me deixarem do lado de fora do nosso trailer, acabo esquecendo tudo isso quando estou em seus braços.

- Então como vocês acham que os fãs vão reagir com a história da Santana? – perguntou Amber.

- Eu não sei. O Ryan antes tinha dito que Santana e Brittany eram só amigas, mas ele e o Brad mudaram de idéia, eu só não sei por que. – falei.

- Eu acho que os fãs vão adorar, desde "Duets" a torcida por Santittany só aumenta. Apesar de Faberry ser maior. – disse Hemo.

**Fazer a cena em que Brittany e Santana estão dando lady kisses foi divertido e constrangedor. Imagine você no momento quase intimo tendo que beijar sua melhor amiga? Tudo bem que não era pra ser um beijo, mas ainda sim foi constrangedor e também foi bom. Eu não costumo fazer isso, mas ali eu sai um pouquinho do personagem. E o diretor pediu para repetir a cena algumas vezes. Foi a primeira vez que quase nos beijamos. **

- Será mesmo? Eu apostaria num empate. Mas pense bem, quem torce por Faberry, indiretamente também apóia Santittany, ou como eles gostam de chamar: Brittana. – conclui Jenna.

- É verdade. –confirmou Amber.

- Vamos mudar de assunto e parar de falar de trabalho. Jenna você que é baladeira de plantão, O quê que tem de bom esse final de semana para gente ir? - perguntei.

- Ih, esse está paradão, mas nos podemos fazer uma festa na casa de alguém que tal?

- De quem é a vez? – perguntou Hemo.

- Acho que é da Lea e da Dianna, elas não vão se opor. – disse Amber

- Com certeza não. – disse Jenna.

As festas do nosso Cast são bastante animadas, nada como estar entre amigos e se divertir. Na ultima festa que foi na casa do Mark, a sala foi quase destruída depois de um Cory e Kevin bêbados correndo de cueca. Lea e Dianna como sempre em sua bolha amorosa, sem nem se importar em dar atenção às amigas.

_Flashback on..._

_Todos nos estávamos na casa da piscina dançando e curtindo a musica enquanto Cory e Kevin falavam animado um com o outro. _

_- Eu te desafio a ficar só de cueca e correr até a sala pegar outra cerva e voltar. – falou Cory. _

_- Mas está frio lá fora. Eu só vou se você vier comigo. – protestou Kevin._

_- Ta bom. – respondeu Cory._

_- Ei? Se eu vou só de cueca, você também tem que ir de cueca, ué? – falou Kevin enquanto tirava a calça jeans._

_- Meninos, cuidado. – Falou Chris. Ele era o mais novo, mas às vezes nem parecia ter só ter 20 anos e definitivamente era mais ajuizado do que os demais meninos do elenco._

_- Não adianta Chris, eles nem ouviram o que você disse. _

_- Mas não custa nada tentar, Lea._

_- Mark fala já. – pediu Cory._

_- Um, dois, três e... Jáaaaabuticaba. – brincou Mark._

_- Qual é Mark é sério. – disse Kevin._

_- Já. – disse Mark._

_- Como assim já? Não era um dois três e depois já?_

_- De novo então. Um, dois, três e já._

_Eles partiram tropeçando nos próprios pés, Harry e Mark apostaram em quem voltaria primeiro._

_- Acho que o Kevin vence esta. – disse Harry._

_- Por que? – questionou Mark._

_- Ele é menor e mais rápido e o frankteen é desengonçado. – justificou o asiático._

_- Eu não acho, aposto no Cory. Você tem noção do tamanho das passadas dele? Vai voltar muito mais rápido do que o Druid._

_- Ouviu isso? – perguntei pra Hemo._

_- Ouvi sim._

_Todos nos fomos ver o que tinha acontecido com os bêbados, chegando lá nos vimos os meninos deitados sobre o que sobrou da mesinha de centro da sala do Mark. E todos caíram na gargalhada é claro._

_Fim do flashback_

- Naya... - sua voz me chamava.

- O quê? – respondi distraída.

- Vamos? – disse ela. – As meninas já foram.

- Pra onde? – perguntei.

- Pra casa, ué?

**Como eu posso ter me distraído desse jeito? Está certo que eu ando um pouquinho avoada, mas a razão de tudo isso é ela. A casa da Hemo esta em reforma e ela está passando esses dias na minha casa, está cada vez mais difícil esconder meus sentimentos quando a garota que você ama está a um corredor de distância.**

- Então, vamos. – disse pegando as chaves do carro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E aí? Sei que nesse instante vocês devem estar pensando: Ela esqueceu da fic. Vai abandona-la. Pois eu digo não vou abandonar a fic e garanto que a fic continua firme e forte. E quero agradecer a todos e todas que leram e estão acompanhando.E também perguntar se você gostariam de um ponto de vista da Heather. **

**Por enquanto é isso e até o proximo capitulo, não vou prometer quando vai sair por que isso depende da minha inspiração, mas o que vocês podem fazer é deixar reviews com a opinião de vocês, com ideias, críticas, puxões de orelha e o que mais que vocês que quanto mais vocês participam mais rapido sai o capitulo...**

**[chantagem ainda modo on]**

**Super beijos :****


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Oie,[me escondendo e desviando das pedradas que vocês devem estar jogando em mim].  
>É provável que vocês queiram uma explicação, então lá vai.<br>Meu computador morreu. É isso mesmo, ele apagou geral, levei ele a dois técnicos e pedi para trazer meu companheiro de volta e não tive a certeza se iria recuperar os arquivos. Detalhe perdi não dois, mas três trabalhos para faculdade, além de todos os capítulos das minhas fics. O que me afastou pois tive que recomeçar tudo do zero. Enfim, vou para de reclamar e deixar vocês lerem a continuação de Heya. Beijos e espero que gostem...**

* * *

><p><strong>Narração de Heather<strong>

A vida é engraçada, não é mesmo? Eu nunca imaginei que um dia poderia estar onde me encontro agora. Em um programa de TV, fazendo uma personagem como a Brittany. E tudo isso aconteceu meio que por acaso. Sempre adorei dançar, mas não tinha idéia de que esta podia ser minha profissão. Quando fiz minha audição para o So You Think You Can Dance e fiquei entre os melhores na etapa de Vegas, percebi que de algum modo eu podia conseguir trabalhar e me divertir ao mesmo tempo. Não fui selecionada para os Top 20, mas não desisti, pelo contrario, eu ainda não estava pronta para desistir dos meus objetivos. Danço desde os meus três anos, minha mãe me levava às aulas de balé da minha irmã e ali naquele estúdio dei meus primeiros passos.

Assim que meu agente foi perguntado se alguém poderia ensinar o cast de um novo programa de TV a dançar Single Ladies, ele imediatamente me ligou. Entrei para o elenco naquela mesma semana, Ryan conversou comigo sobre algumas coisas e eu não fiquei inibida, contei a ele uma piada, ri dela e ele me acompanhou. No fim do dia depois de ensaiar com Chris e Jenna, Ryan me disse que talvez tivesse um papel pra mim, pediu que eu voltasse no dia seguinte. Mas eu só tinha folga até aquele dia, no dia em que Ryan pediu que eu voltasse ao estúdio, era o mesmo dia em que o corpo de dança da Beyonce entraria em turnê junto com a diva do Hip-hop. Minha decisão não foi fácil, voltei ao palco ainda naquele final de tarde para pensar. Estava no palco escutando meu Ipod e deixando os movimentos fluírem pelo meu corpo e senti me cutucarem. Quando virei, dei de cara com a própria Beyonce.

- Loirinha – A diva B me chamou pelo apelido que me deram. Eu era a única loira dentre os dançarinos, pelo menos a única legitima. Tirei os fones de ouvido e desliguei o aparelho preso em meu braço.

– Oie! – falei surpresa, não esperava que ainda tivesse alguém naquele horário, já que todos foram liberados mais cedo.

– Você está aflita com alguma coisa? Eu consigo ver em seus olhos azuis.

- É – respondi meio sem jeito, como iria explicar isso para ela? – Eu meio que recebi uma proposta de emprego aqui.

-E você está tentada a aceitar. – afirmou ela. Fiz sim com a cabeça.

- Não é certeza e não quero arriscar, eu adoro dançar, sempre gostei, mas acho que poderia fazer algo a mais, sabe?

-Sei sim. Eu já passei por uma situação parecida antes, mas seja qual for a decisão que você tomar será sempre a nossa loirinha, viu?

- Obrigada.

- Diga ao Ryan que ele está roubando uma das minhas melhores dançarinas e que é melhor ele tomar cuidado, por que senão eu tomo você de volta. – Peraí? Como foi que ela descobriu?

- Mas como?

- Eu gosto de cuidar de vocês pessoalmente, quem você pensa que indicou você para ensinar os garotos do programa de Tv? – perguntou ela.

- Mas, John...

- Quem você acha que falou com John a respeito? – falou ela.

- Eu só tenho a agradecê-la, pela oportunidade.

- Você que fez isso acontecer, seu talento, sua própria força de vontade. Fique livre para aceitar a proposta, e quando quiser voltar, tudo que tem a fazer é ligar para Bernice. – Bernice era irmã de Beyonce, empresária da cantora, era ela quem cuidava de toda a parte financeira, pagamento de funcionários, despesas, e claro dos lucros.

- Tudo bem eu farei.

Foi surreal, ter aquela conversa com Beyonce, com a própria Beyonce, quando contei pra Naya, ela ficou completamente estática.

- Não acredito! Ela mesma foi falar contigo?

- Aham.

- E foi ela que te indicou para ensinar a coreografia pro Chris e pra Jenna?

- Aham.

- Não acredito!

- Mas eu já disse tipo, umas mil vezes.

- Eu acredito em você, o que eu não acredito e que você estava do lado dela e nunca tirou uma foto com ela, ou até mesmo um autógrafo. Como você conseguiu essa façanha?

- Eu não gosto tanto de tirar fotos, e além do mais, B. é muito tímida, apesar de ser uma mulher pública, ela é muito reservada e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, não seria profissional da minha parte.

- Mas é a Beyonce, Heather, da próxima vez que se encontrar com ela você pega um autografo pra mim?

- Talvez.

É no começo, Naya, e todos nos do elenco costumávamos ficar tímidos e retraídos quando algum artista de maior reconhecimento falava que assistia ao show, mas com o tempo passamos a ficar mais relaxados, ainda sim todos nos tínhamos pequenos surtos de fã de vez em quando.

Minha casa está em reforma, por causa de infiltração. Infiltração é um problema que se não for resolvido logo, só trás mais dor de cabeça e mais despesas. Por isso estou ficando durante esse tempo na casa de Naya. Eu disse que ficaria bem em um hotel, mas ela insistiu e pediu que eu ficasse com ela. Tudo isso foi há duas semanas, logo quando ela terminou outra vez com o Mark. Quer dizer, eu nem sei qual a natureza do relacionamento dos dois, mas o que eu sei é que não faz bem a ambos.

Toda vez sou eu quem a consola, e isso me dói, por que por mais que eu não queira me meter e nem tomar partido, machuca ver alguém que você se importa tanto, sofrer por causa de outra que você tem muito carinho. Dessa vez parece ser definitivo, eles ainda mantém o respeito um para com o outro, o que é essencial por que todos nós trabalhamos juntos e foi exatamente por isso que os produtores não queriam envolvimentos entre os membros do Cast.

Lea e Dianna tentam driblar essa clausula verbal do contrato, alegando não haver uma abrangência quanto a um casal peculiar que nem as duas. Sério, elas pensam que conseguem enganar as pessoas, mas não conseguem ficar longe uma da outra, por volta de dois meses de gravação, nós percebíamos que rolava algo, mas ninguém tinha coragem de abordar o assunto. Chris foi lá e simplesmente perguntou e elas confirmaram nossas suspeitas e desde então não se largam mais.

- Hemo? – Naya me chamou tirando da minha reflexão repentina.

- Que foi, quer ajuda em alguma coisa?

- Sim, você pode, por favor, trazer seu belo par de olhos azuis e sentar aqui para jantarmos?

- Sim, senhora Rivera! – respondi. – O que temos para o jantar?

- Lasanha. - respondeu ela colocando a travessa sobre o descanso na mesa.

- Hum, meu prato preferido. – disse sentindo o aroma. - Você está tentando me mimar?

- Hey, é meu prato preferido também.

- Diga, o que aconteceu?

-Nada aconteceu, eu só estou feliz e quis comemorar com minha melhor amiga, comendo nosso prato preferido.

- Ok, eu vou acreditar nessa resposta por enquanto.

- Tá bom esse molho né? – falou ela dando uma garfada na massa. O queijo escorreu por seu queixo e eu peguei o guardanapo e passei em sua linha do maxilar. Ela sorriu com o gesto, eu a sorri de volta. **"Deus, o que será que está acontecendo comigo? É só a Nay, sua melhor amiga se lembra?"**

**- **Muito bom. – finalmente respondi.

Depois do delicioso jantar, coloquei a louça na maquina e guardei a travessa na geladeira, Naya tinha ido tomar banho. Terminei de arrumar a cozinha e fui para o quarto de hospedes, Passando pelo corredor vi sua porta entre aberta. Nay tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava enrolada na toalha branca contrastando com seu tom de pele. Deixando a toalha na beira da cama ela alcançou a camisola e a vestiu. Foi uma das visões mais quentes que eu já tive. **"Heather se comporte você já viu muitas dançarinas trocarem de roupa na sua frente, isso é absolutamente normal. É super normal. A quem estou querendo enganar? Nenhuma delas tinha o corpo de Naya Rivera." **

Antes que ela me pegasse olhando entrei no quarto de hospedes e peguei meu pijama para levar até o banheiro. Sai do quarto e Nay me encontrou no corredor.

- Quer assistir a algum filme depois? Pode ser da sua escolha.

- Tudo bem, só se você pegar o sorvete e a calda de morango.

Tomei um banho gelado e demorado. Tive um tempo para colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Sai do banho, com meu pijama xadrez e chinelos amarelos. Naya estava recostada no sofá de dois lugares. O sofá era provisório, mas acho que ela acabou se afeiçoando a ele. O sofá é confortável, macio e seu modelo foi feito especialmente para estar ao lado da pessoa ao seu lado, impossível evitar contato.

- Então, achei que tivesse se perdido no chuveiro. – comentou ela. **"É quase perdi a cabeça"**

- Foi um dia bem longo, queria relaxar um pouco, acho que passei mais tempo do que imaginei no chuveiro. –disse sentando ao seu lado.

- Sem problema. Calda de morango ou calda de chocolate?

- Um pouco das duas.

- Então qual filme você escolhe vossa alteza?

- Eu acho que nós já assistimos todos os Dvd que você tem Naynay, que tal mudarmos para a TV a cabo e ver o que tiver passando de interessante?

- Você quem manda.

Naya ligou a TV a cabo e começou a zapear os canais. Havia um filme prestes a começar chamado Eu e Você. Pedi para que ela sossegar os polegares e deixar naquele canal. Gostei do titulo do filme. Como eu disse antes o sofá da Nay é aconchegante, antes mesmo do filme começar, ela pousou sua cabeça em meu ombro, passei meu braço ao seu redor. O filme começou a ficar interessante. A protagonista estava se casando e durante o casamento conheceu Lucy, a florista.

Com o caminhar da história nos percebemos que o filme era lindo, ainda sim contava a historia de um amor incomum: Duas mulheres que se apaixonaram. Assunto delicado. Eu nunca fui contra ou ficar olhando torto, mas eu tinha uma visão diferente antes de interpretar a Britanny na serie. Poder ver a construção de um personagem bastante complexo feito Santana, me ajudou a entender que nem sempre é fácil ou libertador como parece do outro lado. O filme terminou com as duas juntas no final. Nay estava imóvel, quer dizer, eu acho que ela não estava dormindo nem nada, mas ela não se mexeu muito durante o filme. Ela estava tensa? Não sei dizer.

- É foi um bom filme. – finalmente falou ela quebrando o silencio que havia se instalado. Ela se levantou do meu abraço lateral.

- Sim, bem legal. – disse com as mãos nos joelhos.

- Eu já estou com sono – disse ela esfregando os olhos. – Vou para cama. – disse enquanto me dava um beijo de boa noite na bochecha. Viramos-nos na mesma hora e o que era um beijinho virou um selinho. Sorrimos sem graça, acontece não é? **"Mas por que gostei tanto da sensação dos seus lábios nos meus?" **

- Eu acho que vou dormir também.

Fui me deitar, mas não consegui dormir de imediato, minha mente voltava a todo o momento para a garota que estava no quarto do outro lado do corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Se chegou até aqui, deixe um review, mesmo se for para reclamar do atraso. Super bjos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narração de Naya Rivera**

Tudo correndo bem normal até o filme começar, eu gostei do filme ou da parte em que prestei atenção. Meu sofá é muito confortável e apertado para falar a verdade. O que fazia com que eu estivesse em contato com Heather o tempo todo. **Como eu deveria pensar com ela ao meu lado? Naya você pode fazer isso, é só não prestar atenção no braço dela que está a sua volta e do seu perfume que tem cheiro de paraíso. **

O filme terminou e evitei me mover. Tentei pensar em algo para dizer, mas não consegui.

- É um bom filme. – disse subitamente. **O que eu poderia falar? Muito gata a protagonista?**

- Sim, bem legal. – ela disse com as mãos nos joelhos.

- Eu já estou com sono – eu falei esfregando os olhos. – Vou para cama. – disse enquanto me virei para dar um beijo de boa noite na bochecha dela. Viramos-nos na mesma hora e o que era um beijinho virou um selinho. Sorrimos sem graça. **"O que aconteceu? E por que gostei tanto da sensação dos seus lábios nos meus?" **

- Eu acho que vou dormir também. – falei me levantando.

Hemo foi se deitar, eu fui para meu quarto, dobrei as cobertas e me deitei. A luz do abajur continuava acessa e minha cabeça só pensava em uma coisa, nela. Depois de um tempo, quando estava quase dormindo sinto um peso do lado esquerdo da cama. Eu sempre gostei do lado direito e dormia quase sempre virada para a janela do quarto. Hemo, levantou as cobertas e se deitou ao meu lado tentando ao Maximo não me acordar, mal sabia ela que eu não tinha conseguido dormir. Ela passou as mãos em meus cabelos, fazendo cafuné, que eu adoro. Assim pude dormir tranqüila com ela ao meu lado.

Acordei e percebi que durante a noite nos de alguma maneira nos encaixamos uma na outra, ela me protegia e me abraçava com seu corpo, eu nunca dormi tão bem na vida, suas mãos me seguravam como alguém protege um objeto preciso, mesmo dormindo eu sentia a pressão dos seus braços. A muito custo, decidi que era hora de me levantar e fazer café da manhã para minha loira de olhos azuis. Imediatamente depois de levantar senti falta de seus braços calorosos à minha volta.

Cheguei na cozinha e peguei os ingredientes para fazer o nosso café da manhã. Panquecas e suco de laranja. **Onde fica a bandeja? Eu não acho quase nada, nesses armários. **Finalmente com a bandeja pronta, voltei para o quarto para acordá-la.

- Hemo, você está acordada? – perguntei enquanto passava pela porta. Me virei para a cama e vi que estava vazia. **Onde ela foi?**

Coloquei a bandeja em cima da cama e senti suas mãos na minha cintura. Inevitavelmente abri um sorriso.

- Peguei você! – disse ela.

- E como! **– Naya seja mais sutil, dessa maneira você vai assustá-la. **

- Eu acordei e não vi você, achei que tinha me deixado aqui e tivesse ido pro estúdio sozinha.

- Eu preferia ficar na cama com você o dia todo, acredite. – **Caramba o que foi que eu acabei de falar? – **Dormindo, você entendeu né? – **Naya acho que é melhor você se controlar, eu estou falando sério dessa vez. **

- Fez café da manhã pra mim?

- Lógico, que tipo de anfitriã eu seria se não lhe servisse café da manhã, eu não quero você reclamando depois.

- O serviço de quarto deixa um pouquinho a desejar, sabe, mas a anfitriã está acima das expectativas.

- Fiz panquecas.

- Olha que desse jeito não vou querer voltar mais para casa. – falou antes de dar um mordida.

- Eu não me importo, gosto de você aqui. – na verdade acho que simplesmente gosto de você.

- Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis por que o empreiteiro falou que vai levar pelo menos mais de 4 a 6 semanas para terminarem.

- Eu acho que isso é muito bom, até porque já estamos quase perto do hiatus. Assim que acabarmos de gravar esse ultimo episodio, temos duas semanas de férias e daí vem o período dos shows e publicidade. Então que tal fazermos alguma viagem? A gente fala com o pessoal e combinamos de irmos para algum lugar legal, que tal?

- Parece perfeito.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/a: Faz séculos que não atualizo essa fic, mas espero que possam me desculpar eventualmente e que gostem do capitulo.**

**N/a 2: obrigada especial a todos que leram até agora e um bjo e um abraço para aqueles que enviaram reviews. **

* * *

><p>Eu e Naynay estávamos no carro da Naya voltando para o apartamento dela depois de um dia intenso de gravações. <em>Nos estávamos voltando das gravações do episodio 16 da segunda temporada. A pista estava bem tranqüila para uma sexta-feira a noite. Ela sempre foi uma boa motorista, eu pelo contrario não gostava de dirigir em cidade grande. O trânsito é uma loucura. Naya tirou a mão da estrada e achei que ela iria mudar a marcha, mas o destino foi diferente do que eu esperava.<em>

_- Naya, o que você está fazendo? _

_- Hemo, não se preocupa não eu sou canhota. E o carro é automático._

_E assim ela continuou descendo a mão direita pela minha coxa. A sensação era tão boa que fechei os olhos deixando um pequeno suspiro ao sentir seus dedos na renda de minha lingerie. _

_- Mas você já está tão úmida? Eu mal comecei a brincar. – falou ela provocante._

_- Nay, por favor. _

_Eu odiava aquele jogo de provocação que ela fazia, por que ficar me tentando e depois me deixar na mão?_

- Heather? Heather? Você está me ouvindo?

- Aham? – perguntei.

- Você pegou no sono assim que entrou no carro.

**Caramba eu sonhei com aquilo, como assim eu tive um sonho sensual com minha amiga? **

- Caramba, eu acho que o dia hoje foi bem cansativo. Nem percebi que estava tão cansada assim.

Realmente o dia hoje foi bem desgastante. A gravação do episodio trazia cenas fortes, quando recebemos o script, deu para ver que esse seria um dos mais trabalhosos. O décimo sexto episodio foi bastante emotivo. Lady Di e Lea tinham uma cena comovente e arrasaram na interpretação. Normalmente não fazemos isso, mas eu e Naynay nos escondemos por trás das câmeras para acompanhar a gravação da cena.

_**[cena]**_

_- Está atrasada. – a __**Dianna falou.**_

_-Nos somos amigas, né? – __**Lea continuou o dialogo.**_

_- É, acho que sim._

_- É, que tudo que aconteceu no ano passado. Você deu o seu bebe para minha mãe. Temos um laço. Certo?_

_- Aonde quer chegar?_

_- Sei que não passamos muito tempo juntas esse ano, mas achei que éramos próximas o suficiente para sermos honestas uma com a outra._

_- Vá em frente, me pergunte._

_- Tudo bem. Você e Finn estão juntos?_

_- Sim, já tem algumas semanas. É como o dia da marmota com você Rachel. Quantas vezes você precisa cometer o mesmo erro para ver que não vai dar certo?_

_- Obrigado por ser honesta comigo, Quinn, e estou feliz por você e Finn, mas não tente reescrever a historia. Foi de verdade entre nós. Ele me escolheu ao invés de você._

_- É quanto tempo isso durou?_

_- Por que está sendo tão malvada?_

_- Quer saber como a história termina? Eu fico com o Finn, você fica com um coração partido. Finn e eu ficamos aqui e começamos uma família. Eu serei uma corretora bem sucedida. E Finn vai assumir a loja do pai do Kurt. Você não pertence aqui, Rachel, e você não pode me odiar por te ajudar a seguir o seu caminho. – __**Diana tinha uma voz rouca com um choro contido na voz. **_

_- Não. Não vou desistir do Finn. Não acabou entre nós._

_- Terminou sim! – __**rugiu a Dianna. Com essa fala ela conseguiu arrepiar à todos no estúdio, vi que a Naya do meu lado também estava em choque pela atuação de nossa amiga.**_

_- Você é tão frustrante e é por isso que não consegue escrever uma boa música. Por que você vive nessa fantasia de colegial. Rachel, se você continuar procurando o final feliz, então você nunca vai acertar. Terminamos com isso e por que não voltamos a trabalhar?- __**disse Dianna se sentando no banco do piano. **_

- Não, eu vou escrever essa musica sozinha. – **disse Lea e saiu, as lagrimas brotando dos olhos castanhos. **

_**[fim de cena]**_

Depois dessa cena, Ian gritou corta, Dianna e Lea literalmente correram para os braços uma da outra e deram um abraço demorado. O pessoal da produção foi deixando o estúdio do auditório e só ficamos as quatro por lá. Naya olhou nos meus olhos e eu senti que ela podia ver muito além do que o tom azulado dos meus olhos. Dianna e Lea quando viram que não tinha mais ninguém, deram um beijo apaixonado e Naya tossiu para chamar a atenção delas.

- Desculpe garotas, mas quando vimos o script eu queria muito ver essa cena e arrastei a Hemo comigo.

- Eu vim por que eu não queria perder um momento como esse. Vocês sabem que as fãs de vocês vã pirar quando virem, né? – falei.

- Eu sei. – disse Dianna que estava atrás da Lea com a cabeça apoiada nos ombros de Lea.

- Mal posso esperar para ver, quais os vídeos Faberry que eles vão editar. – falou Lea brincando com as mãos de Dianna.

- Gente, nos já vamos, por que já estamos liberadas faz umas duas horas, só ficamos mesmo para ver a gravação. Hoje o trailer é todo de vocês. – disse Naya.

- Nay, obrigada, mas nós também vamos para casa, fazer as pazes. – Disse Lea com um sorriso no rosto.

- Lea. – advertiu Dianna.

- Que é? – disse a baixinha com cara de desentendida.

- Nada. Só vamos embora, tudo bem? – disse Dianna e Lea confirmou com a cabeça. – meninas nós já vamos, até mais tarde.

- Já estamos de saída também. – respondi.

E assim eu e Naya entramos no carro dela para vir para casa. Durante todo o caminho eu fiquei pensando, naquela cena. Tanta emoção e sentimentos para serem revelados, tantas coisas que não foram ditas com as palavras, mas pelos olhos. Olhei pelo canto do olho para Naya e vi que aquela garota do meu lado, despertava em mim algo que nunca ninguém havia feito. Ela era especial e cada vez mais ficava difícil ficar longe dela. Será que era assim que a Di e a Lea se sentiram quando começaram a se gostar? E nem percebi quando foi que adormeci e sonhei com ela..

- Britbrit, vamos minha loira. – falou ela. **Será que ela tinha consciência de que quando agia assim, eu perdia os sentidos? **

- Depois de você minha latina. – falei com um sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta e meu coração cresceu dentro do peito. Definitivamente eu preciso conversar com alguém sobre isso que estou sentindo. Nessas horas eu corro para minha melhor amiga, mas o que eu faço se é justamente ela a razão de tudo isso?

* * *

><p><strong>Na: Vou tentar postar ainda essa semana. Já que dividi o capitulo em duas partes. Bjos e até o próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 -**

De noite, estávamos nos arrumando para a festa na casa da Jenna. A noite ia ser interessante. Cory ia trazer duas "amigas" e Kevin, Mark e Harry suas quase namoradas. Amber e Jenna não ligaram muito para companhia, elas disseram que queriam se divertir, traduzindo: iam beber muito. Quando eu já estava pronta e arrumada fui até o quarto da Naya e a vi com a calça preta colada e camiseta xadrez. Ela literalmente pode vestir tudo por que não tem jeito de errar quando se tem aquele corpo.

- Já estou pronta. – falei.

- Eu também. – disse ela. – Só preciso colocar esse colar, me ajuda?

- Claro. – respondi me aproximando. Ela estava de costas pra mim, senti bem de perto seu perfume doce, acho que era de baunilha. Minhas mãos ficaram um pouco tremulas para colocar o feixe do colar – Prontinho. Você ficou Linda- soltei um suspiro. Passei a mão na nuca, coisa que eu fazia quando estava nervosa.

Chegamos a festa e tudo estava como o usual, os meninos bebendo, só que dessa vez com Jenna e Amber na roda, Lea e Dianna estavam responsáveis pela comida, salgadinhos e patês. Chris estava fazendo companhia para Darren nosso novo colega de elenco. Parecia que os dois estavam se divertindo muito. Me aproximei da bancada com as bandejas e interrompi as meninas por um instante.

- Lea, será que eu posso falar contigo um segundo?

- Claro, não tem problema nenhum – falou ela. E dianna foi para a outra ponta da sala para nos dar mais privacidade.

- Lea, eu nem sei como falar isso de uma forma que faça sentido, na verdade nada faz sentido no momento.

- Você está gostando da Naya. – disse Lea.

- E tem também a questão... – continue falando e me dei conta do que ela tinha falado. – Como é que você descobriu? – perguntei.

- Eu tenho olhos sabia?

- Não, mas...

- Sem mais nem meio mais. Heather. – disse pegando no meu ombro. – Eu e a Di conversamos.

- Peraí, vocês falaram o que?

- Nada de mais, só que vocês estão bastante próximas e que como nos já passamos por isso, resolvemos dar uma forcinha para vocês duas.

- O que? Eu não...

- Morris, não adianta negar, eu vi vocês juntas e francamente vocês não conseguem ficar longe uma da outra, parecem muito comigo e a Di, quando nos apaixonamos.

- Quando foi que você se deu conta que gostava da Dianna?

- Desde a primeira vez que a vi. Mas só admiti para mim mesma depois que nos beijamos por acidente. Sabe como é, nos morávamos na mesma casa, nos dormíamos juntas e até sonhar com ela, eu sonhava. Eu respirava Dianna e com o tempo, senti uma urgência de estar perto dela, de tocá-la, de abraçá-la, de simplesmente tê-la pra mim. É assim que você se sente?

- É, mas eu não posso me sentir assim, eu não sei se quero me sentir assim. – confessei.

**Narração Naya Rivera**

- Naya, você está pensativa. – observou Dianna.

- Não é nada – menti, eu não queria preocupá-la – sou estou cansada.

- Eu te conheço, você não está cansada. Depois da Hemo, você é a pessoa que tem mais energia de todo o elenco. O que está acontecendo? – ela me perguntou olhando nos meus olhos e assim eu não consegui menti ou inventar uma desculpa.

- Eu acho que sinto algo pela Heather. – falei verdadeiramente. Era a primeira vez que eu falava aquilo em voz alta.

- Ah, é isso. – disse ela.

- Como assim é isso? – perguntei. – Eu estou confusa e confessei algo para você que nunca falei com ninguém. – disse.

- Desculpe, mas vocês não são menos obvias do que eu a Lea. – olhei para ela com um olhar Santana – Sério, é visível está no jeito que vocês se olham e se tocam. A cumplicidade está ali para quem quiser ver. E se está pensando em fazer algo a respeito disso, eu digo, vai em frente. Eu demorei muito tempo para finalmente ser fiel aos meus sentimentos e isso acabou magoando a Lea e a mim mesma. Não deixe que isso aconteça com você. – Dianna desabafou.

Isso me deu muito sobre o que pensar. É claro que eu sinto um carinho muito grande por ela, mas do que jamais senti por qualquer pessoa. Mas eu começo a me questionar será que penso na Hemo como minha amiga? Sim claro, nos demos bem logo na primeira cena que fizemos juntas. Parecia coisa do destino, a mão de Deus que interviu para que nos encontrássemos. Eu pensava nela como mulher? Aí é que está a questão, eu sempre me identifiquei como uma pessoa hétero, mas tive minhas experiências e foi bom, mas passou. Heather é linda, cativante e uma mulher de corpo escultura, qualquer um ficaria apaixonado pelo ser humano que ela é. Se eu estava apaixonada por ela? Eu busquei a resposta no fundo de minha alma e quando ela veio foi bastante libertadora, eu estava apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga e não sabia como lidar com isso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – **

**Narração de Heather Morris **

- É, mas eu não posso me sentir assim, eu não sei se quero me sentir assim. – confessei. O que eu poderia fazer, quando a vida toda me falaram que aquilo que eu estava sentindo era errado?

- Eu sei que é difícil aceitar. – falou Lea. – Mas nós não deveríamos ter vergonha ou condenar o amor. Independente de que natureza ele seja, é amor. Te faz se sentir vivo, especial. É a melhor sensação do mundo, especialmente quando você é correspondido. – disse ela.

- Mesmo que eu sinta algo por ela, ela nunca vai sentir o mesmo. – falei. Sei que o rolo dela com o Mark tinha acabado, mas eu acho que eles ainda tem alguma ligação. – E ainda tem o Mark.

- Você está brincando, né?- ela falou.

- Não. – **por que ela está falando isso?**

- Por que a Naya está tão encantada com certa loira que não tem olhos para ninguém.

- Nada haver isso Lea. – falei passando a mão livre sobre meu braço.

- Nada haver? Então por que ela não tira os olhos daqui, enquanto nós estamos conversando? Ou por que não ficou com mais ninguém desde que vocês estão morando juntas?

- Nos não estamos morando juntas.

- Não?

- Sim, quer dizer, você sabe do problemão do meu apartamento e foi por causa disso que estou com a Naya. Tá isso não saiu da maneira que deveria. – Lea riu enquanto eu me embolava nas palavras. – Ah você sabe. – falei.

-Aham – ela disse e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Lea, eu estou falando sério. – eu disse.

- Eu também – disse ela.

- É impossível conversar com você. – falei. Quando ela metia algo na cabeça era impossível de tirar. Quase igual a sua personagem, Lea era bastante meiga e determinada. Na verdade todos nos éramos um pouco parecidos com nossos personagens.

**Narração de Naya Rivera **

Agora que descobri que gostava da minha melhor amiga muito mais do que uma amiga, eu tinha que fazer algo a respeito, certo? Mas não hoje, eu não quero pensar nisso agora. Dianna foi até a Lea e Heather saiu do lado de Lea e veio para meu lado. Eu percebi que ela estava pensativa, talvez até preocupada, mas continuava linda. É isso mesmo linda. Quer dizer, Linda ela sempre foi, mas eu acho que o significado mudou agora que eu sei o que estou sentindo por ela.

- Naya, eu estava conversando com a Lea, mas você sabe como ela é... – disse ela.

- Aham? E...

- Ela... deixa pra lá, e ai o que você estava conversando com a Di?

- Nada de mais, bobagem.

- Ok, você quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou ela

- Não, obrigada. – respondi. – E você? – perguntei.

- Não. – falou ela.

Que estranho, nós sempre tínhamos assuntos para falar e sempre brincávamos uma com a outra, e de repente nos estávamos agindo como estranhas. Será que ela desconfiou de algo, ou será que ela não quer mais me ter por perto, por que descobriu que a vejo diferente agora? Eu queria saber da resposta, mas não sei se posso agüentar se ela não me quiser mais nem como amiga.

- Os meninos parecem estar se divertindo – ela disse.

- É. – respondi.

- Naya, tem alguma coisa errada? Eu fiz algo que te aborreceu?

- Não, pelo contrario. – eu e minha boca grande, e agora? Como explicar para ela? – eu só estou um pouco cansada. – falei.

- Quer ir para casa? – questionou ela.

- Acho que sim.

- Eu estava pensando justamente a mesma coisa. Vamos?

Nos despedimos de todos e saímos da festa que começava a engrenar já que a maioria estava bem alegrinha por causa da bebida. Eu por outro lado estava bastante sóbria e até com dor de cabeça de tanto pensar, mas quando eu olho naqueles olhos azuis as minhas preocupações vão embora, meu fôlego e meu raciocino também. Chegamos em casa, e o clima meio tenso continuou. Desde que voltamos da festa não trocamos duas palavras direito. Nos já estávamos prontas para dormir e eu definitivamente não queria dormir sozinha.

- Naya, eu acho que nós precisamos conversar. – ela disse. Não tem nada no mundo que me assuste mais do que estas três palavras juntas. Nada de bom acontecia depois que você as pronunciava.

- OK. – respondi.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou de alguma forma? Eu não sei por que, mas sinto que você está distante de mim, e eu não quero, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – ouvir ela foi o momento em que eu me decidi, eu vou falar a verdade, não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que ficar com ela. Como é possível que eu estivesse cega esse tempo todo?

**Narração de Heather Morris**

- Eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou de alguma forma. Eu não sei por que, mas sinto que você está distante de mim, e eu não quero, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – eu falei. E era verdade, eu já não conseguia não pensar na minha vida sem ela ao meu lado. Eu precisava do seu abraço pela manhã, e me acostumei a sentir seu perfume antes de dormir. Eu só queria estar com ela, não me importa se ela nunca soubesse do que eu sinto, por que desde que eu possa tê-la do meu lado, eu ficarei feliz.

- Hemo, eu quero te falar uma coisa, mas eu tenho medo de como você vai reagir. – disse ela.

- Pode falar qualquer coisa pra mim Naya. – eu respondi.

- Eu te amo.- Ela disse pra mim. - te amo. – ela repetiu. Agora com dor em sua voz.

Meus olhos buscaram os seus e foi quando vi em seus olhos um sentimento que nunca tinha visto antes. Ela tentou desviar o olhar e eu levantei se rosto para que prestasse atenção em mim.

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter falado nada. – ela disse.

Como assim não ter falado nada? Se ela soubesse de quantas vezes desejei que isso acontecesse. De quantas vezes sonhei que essa frase saisse de seus labios. "Por que ela falaria Eu te amo"?

- Não se deve pedir desculpas por amar alguém.- respondi.

- Eu não quero estragar nossa amizade.

- Eu nem sei como falar o que eu quero de um jeito que faça algum sentido.- eu disse e ela me olhou enigmática.

Então coloquei minhas mãos em torno de sua cintura e a puxei para perto. Quando vi que ela não fugiria do meu aperto, soltei um dos braços e permiti passar o polegar sobre sua face. Ela rompeu em pranto sem aviso e lhe beijei no lugar onde as lágrimas caiam.

- Eu te amo também – falei com a respiração entrecortada. Acho que não foi alto o suficente por que ela não falou nada. Segurei sua mão, eu não tinha escolha. Seus braços ao meu redor e aquela sensação de calmaria me invadiu. Eu não tinha reação, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo ou era outra vez minha mene me pregando uma peça?

- Eu entendo o que você disse por que eu tenho medo, eu nunca antes me senti dessa maneira. – falei olhando dentro de seus olhos hipnotizantes.

**Narração Naya Rivera**

Não foi como eu achei que seria, aquela nunca foi minha intenção. Falar de repente que a amava. E ela não disse nada, eu comecei a chorarantes mesmo da Hemo dar alguma resposta. Mas eu não aguentava mais, ter que esconder o que eu sinto por ela.

Ela repetiu a mesma frase que eu disse contra meu ouvido. **"Eu te amo"** eu ouvi ela dizer

A beijei e pareceu tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo. Minha cabeça está tão confusa, dificil de entender. Estou com medo. Medo de perde-la e acabar com tudo que construimos até esse ponto. Confesso que fiquei observando ac onversa dela com a Lea a noite toda e tentando decidir falar ou não com ela.

Sinto o meu próprio corpo estremecer sob o seu toque delicado, tão logo o contato se quebrou meus labios sentiam saudade de seu toque nos meus. Nos movemos lentamente de um lado para o outro. Como numa dança lenta e fizemos apenas isso por algum tempo. Ela não tinha nenhum cuidado ou pudor ao tocar a lateral de meu corpo. Esquadrinhou cada centimetro e me prendeu com seu olhar.

- Eu te amo. – repetiu ela olhando nos meu olhos. – Eu te amo Naya Rivera.

- Eu também te amo Heather Morris – respondi com o meu sorriso que era só dela. E ela me sorriu de volta, com um sorriso que era só meu.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 –

A terceira temporada terminou e com o fim da serie o elenco principal também saiu. Lea michele, Dianna Agron, Cory Monteith, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris e Harry Shum Jr, sairam da trama para encarnar outros personagens. Num evento realizado pela FOX para debates e promoção da série Glee, Naya, Heather, e os outros atores mencionados estavam reunidos para comentar sobre o programa, sobre seus planos futuros e também sobre a sua vida particular. O começo da entrevista foi com Lea, Dianna respondendo a bateria de perguntas, e a tendencia de formarem duplas, foi concretizada quando os proximos abordados foram Cory e Harry. Deixando Naya e Heather por ultimo.

Entrevista:

Repoter1: Com o final de Glee para vocês, como ficam a relação de vocês com o elenco?

_Naya: Nos do elenco de Glee sempre fomos uma familia e espero que mesmo trabalhando em outros projetos e seguindo um caminho diferente nas nossas carreiras, espero que nós ainda façamos nosso jantar de Ação de Graças._

_Heather: Nos não vamos mais trabalhar juntos todos os dias, mas eu sei que a Amber vai me ligar todos os dias pela manhã, como ela sempre faz. E o Kevin vai aparecer de surpresa com uma cesta de café da manhã num domingo qualquer. Como a Naya disse, nos formamos uma familia e vamos contiunar assim._

_Reporter 2: Naya Rivera, o seu album foi lançado a apenas uma semana e já atingiu marcas impressionantes para um album de estreia. Você acha que conseguirá atrair um publico além dos expectadores do seriado Glee?_

_Naya: Quero agradecer imensamente aos meus fãs, e fãs da serie que me ajudaram a chegar onde eu estou aqui hoje. Vou usar um pouquinho desse espaço para agradecer também a Ryan por me dar a oportunidade de fazer parte de algo tão especial.__Por que fazer parte de algo especial, te faz especial, certo?____Glee me deu a oportunidade de unir tudo que eu amo, atuar e cantar num só projeto. Mas eu espero que os meus fãs entendam que meu album é diferente da série. É bastante intimo, uma retribuição bem pequena diante do apoio e carinho que tenho recebido desde que representei Santana Lopez._

Reporter 3: Heather Morris no começo da serie você era somente uma dancarina e não tinha certeza se iria continuar na serie. Como se sente três anos depois de aparecer em Glee e deixar a série depois de uma historia de tanto sucesso como a personagem Brittany.

_Hemo: Eu não faço ideia do que está falando. Existe outra Brittany por aí? – brincou ela - Estou brincando. Eu realmente fiquei surpresa com a recepção do publico a personagem e com o desenvolvimento da Brittany. Acho que me sinto muito bem, por ter representado os unicornios que existem nesse mundo._

Reporter 4: Não é segredo para ninguém que todos querem saber da vida amorosa de vocês, mas ninguém perguntou ainda. Alguma de vocês está num relacionamento no momento?

Naya e Heather se olham e Heather responde.

_Heather: Na verdade sim, essa pessoa é muito especial para mim. Eu estou feliz, como nunca estive antes e é isso._

Reporter 4: Mas você não disse quem é, não vai dar nenhuma dica?

_Hemo: Ela é minha melhor amiga e a mulher mais linda que conheço tanto por dentro quanto por fora._

Hemo e Naya começaram a namorar durante a segunda turnê de Glee pelos EUA e pela europa. Durante o seriado, elas tinham que manter segredo por motivos obvios, mas quando Brittana se tornou tão aceito pelo publico em geral e as criticas em torno das atuações das duas garotas foram tão favoraveis que deram certa segurança em finalmente revelarem que elas estavam em um relacionamento. Lea e Dianna aproveitaram o embalo das amigas e a recepção positiva vinda do publico da série, e se assumiram. Muitos fãs alegavam saber que rolava algo a mais, e Dianna brincava que as Acheletes eram fãs muito observadoras. Para a torcida de Heya a historia de Santana e Brittany era muito real e ver aquilo na telinha, deu a certeza que fora das cameras as garotas nutriam muito mais do que amizade. Elas só não sabiam disso na época. Então depois de serem despensadas da coletiva de impressa elas foram rumo ao inicio de uma nova vida.


End file.
